Jedi from Back Home
by SL3ePY C EE
Summary: 1 month after the secret union of Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala , Padme meets a long - time friend that she hadn't seen for 5 yearS . But this friend isn't just an ordinary friend .. itS her best friend . a Jedi from Naboo ..
1. Default Chapter

The loving couple walked through the halls of Naboo's greatest library. The young senator , and her husband Anakin Skywalker , were enjoying their afternoon touring the sites of Naboo. It was just one month after their secret wedding , and Anakin had not seen all the beautiful places that Naboo had to offer.  
  
" .. and over here's my favorite painting. It makes the waterfalls even more beautiful then they are, " said Padme.  
  
" I agree m'lady , they're more beautiful than when I remember them from our picnic , " replied Anakin , remembering the times they had before they had married.  
  
" M'lady ? Hehe , you don't have to call me that anymore .. " Padme said quietly.  
  
" Oh ? " Grinned Anakin , rather slyly, in a childish manner.  
  
They both laughed. Anakin was so glad they were together , now they would never be broken apart like before. Never ..  
  
The young Jedi and senator walked slowly , watching the paintings on the wall as they brought clear pictures into their minds. As they walked through the beautiful halls of the museum / library , Padme noticed a rather dark figure , who seemed to be watching them.  
  
The figure , who was indeed watching them , was tall and bold. She wore a hood over her long hair , and her black Jedi robes reached the floor. The presence of Padme reached her senses , and she glanced at her from afar.  
  
" Padme ? " she thought to herself , " It can't be .. could it ? "  
  
The young female Jedi began following Padme. Although she knew Padme saw her , she really wanted to know whether she was correct. Was it really Padme ?  
  
The senator grasped Anakin's robe and said , " Ani , look over there. Do you sense anything about that person over there ? "  
  
Anakin closed his eyes for a second , and replied , " Yea , I sense a figure strong in the force .. "  
  
" Another Jedi ? " asked Padme curiously .  
  
" Yes , another Jedi. A Jedi Knight in fact. Let's go greet her . "  
  
" Her ? How do you - "  
  
But it was a little too late , Anakin was already trotting toward the Jedi Knight.  
  
" Master Jedi ? Hi , I'm Anakin Skywalker. A Jedi too. Actually , I'm a padawan but .. " said Anakin.  
  
The fellow Jedi smiled as she took off her hood , " Anakin , Anakin Skywalker. I've heard a lot about you from Master Kenobi. "  
  
" You know Master Obi - "  
  
Anakin didn't have time to finish. Padme had recognized the Jedi Knight . " Cloud ?! Cloud - tee ?! My best friend , it's you ! "  
  
The Jedi Knight , Cloud - tee , grinned widely. " Padme ! "  
  
The two friends hugged tightly , melting all the sadness they had to go through when they went their own paths. Anakin , bewildered inside , continued to smile confusingly.  
  
" Oh , it's been so long , Tee ! I missed you so much ! A Jedi , you ? I don't believe it ! " said Padme enthusiastically.  
  
" Yup , I'm a Jedi . Jedi Knight ! I missed you too , Padme ! I've heard so much about you being the Queen , and senator .. It's all so confusing . We have so much catching up to do ! " replied Cloud - tee in the same manner .  
  
" Excuse me Master Tee , and you , my wife , what's going on here ? You two know each other ? " Anakin asked.  
  
" You're married ? But Jedi's aren't .. " trailed off the Jedi Knight. She shook the matter out of her head , she would save that conversation for later .  
  
" Oh , Anakin . We were really good friends before I went into politics . We used to play with each other everyday ! I haven't seen her for 5 years , Ani . We had to go different ways , " answered Padme.  
  
Wanting to learn more , Anakin asked , " How did you meet ? "  
  
" Our mothers were the best of friends . We practically knew each other since the day we were born . We contacted each other 5 years ago , when Padme was still a Queen . It was a brief conversation , and as you can see , we didn't get much catching up done that day , " answered Jedi Cloud - Tee.  
  
" Yes , I can really see that , " replied Skywalker with a big grin .  
  
The black - robed Jedi thought about all the good times she and Padme had . The swimming , and lying on the sand . The " dress up as a Jedi " games , and everything they had ever done together was still floating in her head .  
  
" By the way , Tee , what brings you back here to Naboo ? I thought you had an errand to do for Master Yoda , " asked the curious Padme .  
  
" Oh , I'm all finished with that . I decided to come back to Naboo and visit my family . I don't get to see them as much , now that I'm a Jedi Knight . " said Cloud - Tee , gazing out the window to the sunny day outside .  
  
" Hoho , just like Padme ! " laughed Anakin .  
  
Padme nodded , and said , " Cloud , would you like to stay with us for awhile ? I'm sure Anakin wouldn't mind , and there's plenty of room over at our retreat . "  
  
" Sure , Padme . Thank you , I've got tons to talk about ! " said Cloud , sensing Padme's excitement .  
  
* * *  
  
" .. and then we went into aggressive negotiations . Bounty Hunters are so stubborn . "  
  
" Aggressive negotiations ? Not that again . Anakin uses that phrase all the time . "  
  
They all laughed warmly , in front of the fireplace . Cloud sighed , it was just as she remembered . The mountains were amazing , the water was clear , and she was surrounded by good friends .  
  
" I was so sorry I couldn't be there for my fellow Jedi in the Clone War . I was way out there , on a small planet named Goodoola . I had to take of some Jedi errands , " sighed Cloud - tee .  
  
" Padme and I fought in the Clone War . And Count Dooku was the one who gave me this arm . If I could get some revenge on him .. " said Anakin clenching his fist .  
  
Cloud sensed the anger Anakin had for Count Dooku . Both anger and fear were mixed up inside of him . This was a bad sign to Cloud , but she ignored the fact . It couldn't be that serious , could it ?  
  
* * *  
  
The next day , the three traveled to the valley Anakin and Padme had visited before they got married . It was a beautiful place , with the waterfalls and the cow - like Shaaks grazing on the side . It reminded Cloud of what Naboo really was . A beautiful place , where it seemed as it all your worries had vanished .  
  
" This is really my favorite place in Naboo besides my home . It makes me feel so free , and I can easily tune my senses here . I remember Padme and I used to come here , although I don't think it was this beautiful then , " Cloud said .  
  
" Yes , it is beautiful . I remember we used to come here with some other friends and gather flowers . We swam too of course , we couldn't resist the lake .. " replied Padme , gazing toward the lake .  
  
Anakin , who was completely focusing on Padme's words , took a purple flower from the bed of grass , " Here Padme , for you . "  
  
Padme , who was a little embarrassed at what her husband had just done , took the flower gently . She took in the wonderful smell , and smiled , " Thank you . "  
  
A slight bewildered at the young padawan , Tee sensed the loved that flowed through the padawan and her best friend . How did this Jedi get away with the wedding ?  
  
* * *  
  
That night , Padme and Cloud sat together in her room . It was a slumber party to Padme , just like the ones she and her friend had so many years ago . Anakin had retired early , so they would be able to talk about anything they wanted .  
  
" .. sometimes he can be a little overprotective and stubborn , but I truly love him . He has a way of letting me forget all of my problems , political or not , " said Padme .  
  
Cloud - tee gave Padme a understanding look , " But Padme , you do understand that Jedi aren't allowed to love . He may be on the verge of getting kicked off the Jedi Order . "  
  
" Yes , yea I know . But I don't think he cares . Before we got married , it was as if he put all the rules of the Jedi aside , " replied Padme .  
  
" I can see you care a lot about him . How did you meet ? "  
  
" It's hard to say . It was as if I met him once , but met him once more all over again , like he was a different person , " Padme paused and turned to gaze at the sky , " About ten years ago , when the Trade Federation were still at large , I was on my way to Corosaunt . Master Qui - Gon , Jar Jar , Obi - Wan and I were on that ship , along with my handmaidens and of course the crew . One of our ship's parts broke , so we landed on Tatooine to fix the problem . I believe we stopped at an old shack owned by Anakin's former owner , Watto . While Qui-Gon went to see the parts , I laid eyes on Ani for the first time , " Padme turned from the sky and looked at Cloud , " He asked me if I was an angel , Tee . It was the first thing he ever said to me . "  
  
There was an awkward silence . Then , Padme spoke up again , " And then ten years passed since the war with the Trade Federation . Anakin was my Jedi protector from my assassins . We stayed here , on Naboo . And that was when I began to fall in love with him . It was obvious he felt something for me , he even told me . But I couldn't give in . He was a Jedi , and I was a senator , it just didn't fit . And it was right before we were about to be killed when I told him I loved him . The rest was history .. " Padme's eyes filled with tears , but she refused to let them go .  
  
Concerned , Cloud asked , " What's wrong , Padme ? I know he's a Jedi , but he didn't do anything wrong to love you . "  
  
" It's not that .. his mother . We went to Tatooine to find his mother . Anakin went to a Tusken camp to see to his mother . He killed all of them , Cloud . Every single one . He was so angry , " replied Padme .  
  
" Anger ? Love ? Hate .. ? Padme , these aren't the ways of a Jedi . "  
  
" I know .. "  
  
" Padme , it's hard to believe , but I sense the dark side in Anakin , " Cloud - tee said quietly .  
  
" Not the dark side Tee , he's - he's too good for that , " replied Padme .  
  
" Padme , you must listen . Fear and hate lead to the dark side .. Anakin had experience both of them . I , I just don't know what to do .. "  
  
" I know Tee , but I love him . You're my best friend , and I know you will do anything for me . I'll stop Anakin from any association of the dark side as much as I can , but you have to promise me something . That you won't confront him about the dark side .. "  
  
Cloud looked up at the ceiling . Hesitantly , she answered , " Alright , Padme . As a Jedi , I know I should tell the Jedi Council . But as a true friend , I couldn't do such a thing . It would tear you apart , and I can sense your love for him , " Cloud looked at Padme with a serious look , " Padme , tomorrow I must go . I have much to tell the Jedi Council . Not about Anakin of course , but about the dark side . It's getting stronger , Padme . I fear the worst will happen to the Jedi . "  
  
" I understand . I love you so much Tee , you're like a sister to me , " Padme smiled warmly .  
  
" And so are you , Padme . See you in the morning , " answered Jedi Cloud .  
  
* * *  
  
The next day , Anakin and Padme stood outside their door to say farewell . Padme was a little teary , but Cloud did her best to cheer the senator up , " Padme , I will always be there .. through thick and through thin . I must go now , I told the Council to expect me . "  
  
" Yes , Corosaunt is waiting . Tee , I will be there for you too . Come back to visit very soon , " replied Padme still quite teary .  
  
" I will . Don't worry . And good - bye to you Jedi Skywalker . May the Force Be With You . "  
  
And with that , Jedi Knight Cloud - Tee began walking the distance to her ship . This visit to Naboo would be one that she would never forget . Not ever .  
  
Hey , you like ? If you do , or don't please please please go n submit a comment or sumthing ! O by the Way , the characters or settings used in this story that belong to Mr. Lucas are here for entertainment uses only . I did not intend to publish , or copyright this story , so please don't sue me for crying out loud ! ^_^ And don't go about and claim this as your work .. I spent a lot of my time to this story . Go ahead and let your friends read it , but NOOO copying .  
  
SL3ePY C EE ( aka Cloud - Tee ) =p  
  
I'm 13 .. just to let you know all teenagers aren't mindless freaks . Well , I am , just not here . LOL . n michelle branch ROCKS !!! Sorry to C3P0 and R2 for not letting them be part of this story .. =/ Keep up the GREAT work Mr . George Lucas !!!! I LOVE STAR WARS ! especially anakin =) 


	2. Once Again

Padme thought carefully about Cloud's words . Cloud was like a sister to her , and the senator trusted Tee with every bit of trust bottled up inside of her .  
  
She wanted to tell Anakin so badly . She wanted to be in his arms , to be comforted , and to be told that he was just being human , not the type of the dark side .  
  
" Anakin , " she thought to herself .  
  
Padme glanced at the frown on her face in the mirror . Why did she fear to tell Anakin what Cloud - tee had said ? After all , they were husband and wife now . To be together forever ..  
  
She looked in the mirror once more , to see Anakin's husky figure in the reflection .  
  
" What's wrong Padme ? You look sad .. " asked Anakin curiously , " I would have welcomed Jedi Cloud to stay a little longer , but she was in such a hurry . "  
  
" Oh , it's not that , Ani . You trust Cloud - tee , right ? " responded Padme .  
  
" Of course ! A friend of yours is always a friend of mines too , " he ran his fingers through Padme's hair and continued , " Why ? Did I say something wrong ? "  
  
" No , it's not that .. Tee' s worried about us , Anakin . And especially you , " Padme paused to hold Anakin's hand , " She senses the dark side in you . "  
  
" I .. I don't know what to say .. I know love is forbidden for a Jedi , and - - my mother ? I can't help it , Padme . She was my .. my mother . " said Anakin longingly .  
  
" I know . Cloud's worried about our marriage . She thinks the Jedi Council will find out soon , but she promised not to tell them , " said Padme gripping Anakin's hand slightly tighter .  
  
" They're bound to find out , and I'm ready for them . I'll - " he paused to put his arms around Padme , " I'll do anything for you .. even if it means giving up the life of a Jedi . "  
  
" Ani .. " That was all she could get out , for at that moment , Anakin leaned closer to lovingly embrace her with a gentle kiss .  
  
Padme loved Anakin so much . Not only because of those words he had said a minute before , but everything else . Sometimes , he could be a little angry at times , but never at her . Cloud had said she sensed their love .  
  
Cloud . She thought . I really need her right now . Not to be a Jedi , but just to be there when I need to talk.  
  
Just as the thoughts crowded her mind , the doorbell rang .  
  
" M' Lady ! It's Cloud - tee ! " called one of her handmaidens .  
  
Padme looked bewildered . How ? Why ?  
  
She looked confusingly at Anakin , who said , " Heh , go ahead . You must've been thinking of her . She's a Jedi too you know .. must've been some kind of best friend thing . "  
  
" Cloud ?! What are you doing here ? I thought you had to tell the Jedi Council something .. " asked Padme eagerly .  
  
Cloud's familiar face smiled , " Remember when I said I would be here for you through thick and through thin ? Well , the Council can wait . This is one of those thick times , and I read your thoughts . You really need me to talk to . "  
  
Padme smiled warmly , " Cloud , you always come through for me ! "  
  
* * *  
  
The next evening , Cloud joined Padme for yet another " slumber party " . Anakin slept soundly in his quarters .  
  
" So , Padme , what is it you wanted to talk to me about ? " asked Cloud .  
  
The senator fiddled with the good luck charm Anakin gave her so many years ago , " I'm confused Tee . Everything 's so complicated . To think that any minute now the Council might call to talk to Ani about us . I want him to be with me , he has a way of letting me forget all my problems , to drift .. I told him . About what you said . He said he would give up being a Jedi for me , " she looked straight at Cloud , " I can't let him , Tee . He worked so hard to become what he is now , I don't want him to give it all up for - for me . " Cloud nodded understandingly . She looked away from Padme's stare , and then back again . " Padme , the Council will find out no matter what . I'm not sure what they'll do , but I believe .. I believe Anakin will do as he says , to leave the Jedi Order . His love for you is far stronger than any love I have seen . It's unbreakable . His choices can not be controlled , not by the Council , you , me , or anyone else . And from what I sense , he'll pick you . There's nothing you can do .. he loves you too much , Padme . "  
  
The senator , at that moment , was powerless . The words that had come out of Cloud's mouth were too much . She believed in Tee , but even though she was a Jedi , it didn't seem right . Predict Anakin's choice ? She looked away from her friend , and back at the treasure in her palm .  
  
" What's that ? "  
  
" This ? Oh , it's nothing .. Anakin carved this for me ten years ago . He said it was a good luck charm , but it doesn't seem like it is right now , " replied Padme .  
  
Cloud was surprised . So , Padme kept that for ten years .. " You're relationship with Anakin is almost too much for my Jedi senses . You know , I was in love like that once .. "  
  
" Really ? Then you know how it feels . How did you get away with it ? "  
  
Get away with it ?  
  
Cloud - Tee chuckled softly . Anakin was rubbing off a little on Padme .  
  
" It was before I was a Jedi padawan . I was about 12 . We liked each other , everyone could tell . He was my first love .. When we had to separate , my heart was broken . I decided it would be better not to love anymore . I didn't want to feel that kind of pain again . This was part of the reason I decided to become a Jedi . "  
  
Jedi . Thought Padme . How could someone live like that ? At that moment , the senator didn't want to hear the word . She wanted Cloud to be her friend for a second , not her Jedi friend . Just a regular friend .  
  
Apparently , Cloud heard her thoughts . She could feel Padme's agony . So this is how much she wants Anakin to be with her . She smiled , " Padme , I will always be your friend . And don't think I didn't hear your thoughts ! If you don't want me to be a Jedi right now , just ask ! Besides , I am a little like Anakin . I still get a little angry . You're my best friend , Padme , and I love you . You are like a sister to me ! "  
  
Padme was so touched . She smiled widely , " Oh , Tee . "  
  
They shared the biggest hug a best friends could give .  
  
" Remember when we were ten ? We used to trick the neighborhood boys into walking into the clubhouse . And then we splashed them with water , " said Padme happily .  
  
" That was so funny ! Then they would splash us with water . We would all jump in the lake after that in our best clothes , " smiled Tee .  
  
" And our parents would get angry with us .. but we would still do it ! " chuckled Padme .  
  
They shared a warm laugh . They hadn't laughed together like this in a long time . The two wanted to laugh , but they knew they needed to talk about something much more important .  
  
" Cloud .. I don't know what to do . I love Ani with all I have . "  
  
Cloud sighed , " That's exactly what you'll have to do . Love him with all your heart . This is how it has to be from now on .. Love him , cherish your relationship , and don't take it back . "  
  
Padme bit her lip . Her friend was so much better off without the Jedi rules controlling her every move . She could let go , and not have to worry about getting the Jedi look on things .  
  
" I like you better as a .. a non - Jedi , " she told Tee a little embarrassed .  
  
" I know , " she smiled .  
  
The senator wondered , how could someone younger than herself give such good advice ?  
  
Cloud looked down at Padme's hand . She could hear her thoughts , but she refused to mention it . Was her advice that good ? She grinned widely and asked , " Do you plan to have children , Padme ? "  
  
Padme raised her eyebrows . She looked up at Cloud sitting on the chair . This was a question she thought about many times , but never really answered . This time , though , she had to answer . She pouted in a childish way , and said truthfully , " Maybe .. Yes , I do want children . Why , Tee ? "  
  
Cloud - Tee laughed warmly , " I think children are the most precious thing in the world .. They have a mind of their own , a world of their own . And I want to hold them . I've never actually held a child before . "  
  
Padme couldn't believe that a Jedi wanted to hold a child . Cloud was a little like Anakin . Unpredictable , and special ..  
  
" You and Anakin will have children . I can sense - - I mean .. I can feel it . "  
  
The senator laughed . Would they really have children ?  
  
" Padme .. I have to go . I promise I'll come right back after I visit Yoda . And remember , love , cherish , and don't take it back .. "  
  
She looked at Cloud sadly , " I understand , I'll be waiting for you .. Bye Cloud . "  
  
  
  
You like ? HAHA . I'll try to write another chapter .. 


End file.
